


Stuck

by Bad_Grades



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: (technically? since blue panics pretty bad), Light Angst, M/M, light fluff, mute!red, or other trainers if they take him all at once, red doesn't deal great with people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Grades/pseuds/Bad_Grades
Summary: When things get too overwhelming for Red, his first instinct is to go out and hide until he calms down...which is probably how he ended up locked in Viridian Gym’s storage closet.
-
 Sorry for any OOCness, I'm trying to practice writing Blue and Red's characters!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Red is mute due to muscle dysfunctions in this throat. He can technically speak, but it can hurt if he strains himself. You can see more about the headcanon [here](http://blackpaladinallura.tumblr.com/post/152755216648/so-this-is-just-a-headcanon-but-i-think-red-us)!

If you asked Red if he missed Mt.Silver, he’d probably say no. It’s not a lie, exactly, but it’s not the truth either. He doesn’t miss being almost completely alone with only his Pokemon for company, but after years of seclusion, sometimes society gets a little much. When things get too stressful, his first instinct is to go out and hide. Which is probably how he ended up locked in Viridian Gym’s storage closet. A flurry of young trainers came in for a battle and spotted Red before they spotted Blue. Most people didn’t recognize him anymore, his legacy had long since died down, but most hardcore trainers knew exactly who he was.They swarmed around him, talking all at once. Some demanded they battle, others were more enamored with his Pikachu. He raised his hands to sign, but none of them understood. The only thing he could do was run, or at least that’s what he though.   
  
  
He could hear voices muffled through the door, curious as to where he went. As the adrenaline in his veins dissipated, he could feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment over his panicked reaction. He probably could of just wrote down ‘no’ or something. After a few moments, he heard the trainers leave. With a sigh of relief, he got up to let himself out…except…  
  
  
The door was stuck.  
  
  
He groaned inwardly, putting a hand on his face. Pikachu, worried, squeaked in his ear. He can’t exactly _call_ for help, not without hurting his already damaged throat muscles. Huffing, he sat back down, taking off his hat.  
  
  
“<We might be here for a while.>” He signed to Pikachu, tilting it’s head in response.  
  
  
———

  
Blue was panicking.  
  
  
It had been 5 hours since anyone had seen Red, and even though all his stuff was still in the employee room, no one could find him anywhere in the building. By the 3rd hour, Blue had called Officer Jenny over to help. Even with her growlithe, they couldn’t even find his hat. As of now, Blue’s mind was jumping to the worst, growing snappy in response.  
  
  
“Mr.Oak, there’s no reason to panic. Red has always been good at avoiding our search patrols.” She reasoned, “I could always send some of my officers out into the city to see if they could find him there.”  
  
  
“No, no, he left his Pokeballs here. He wouldn’t leave voluntarily without them. Unless….” His mind flashed back to the old days, where they’d both fight Team Rocket. Red defeated the leader, but that didn’t mean there still weren’t gang members out there. What if someone decided to kidnap him and hold him for ransom? Or worse? Not that Red wouldn’t be able to defend himself (He recalls Red telling him stories on how he’d have to fight angry Pokemon by himself on Mt.Silver when all his pokemon had fainted in order to get away) but he made for quite a target. Blue would do anything to get him back.  
  
  
“You know what? Disregard what I said. Send our your officers. I’ll send out my own Pokemon too…” Blue released both his Eevee and his Arcanine. “Red is missing, and we need to find him. Got it?”  
  
  
They both barked in response, and began sniffing the ground. Arcanine seemed completely lost, but after a few moments, Eevee trilled in excitement, charging down the hall. When Blue and Officer Jenny managed to catch up, Eevee was scratching on the door of a storage closet.  
  
  
“….” Blue looked at Eevee with uncertainty. “You’re sure?”  
  
  
Eevee gave him a demanding bark, looking at him as to say ‘You don’t trust me?’  
  
  
“Ok, Ok, I got it.” Opening the closet door, he looked down to see the curled up figure of Red, fast asleep with Pikachu curled up by his side. Blue was absolutely floored.  
  
  
“You’re fucking kidding me.” Blue said, looking annoyed.  
  
  
“Wait, if he was in the closet this entire time…why couldn’t my Growlithe find him, but your Eevee could?”  
  
  
“I think Eevee was going after Pikachu’s scent, not Red’s.” He sighed, bending down. “Hey, wake up already.”  
  
  
Red stirred a little, blinking his eyes open.  
  
  
“<What happened?>”  
  
  
“What happened? What do you mean….” Blue felt anger flare up in his gut, “You’ve been missing for **_5 fucking hours_ , **dumbass!”  
  
  
Red stood up, stretching his legs.“<Oh. Sorry.>”  
  
  
“That’s it? Sorry?” Blue questioned, “Do you know how worried I’ve been? I called the fucking police and even they couldn’t find you! I thought you had been kidnapped!” He yelled, getting right up into Red’s face.  
  
  
“<I->” He began to sign, only to be interrupted.  
  
  
“Now, now. There’s no harm done, I was the only officer sent out to deal with the call.” Officer Jenny cut in, trying to diffuse the fight. “I’m glad to see you’re safe, Red. Blue was ready to dispatch an entire investigation crew for you.”  
  
  
Red looked shocked “<Oh Wow. Was I really out for 5 hours?>”  
  
  
“Afraid so.” Jenny sighed, “I should be heading out then, I have more work to do. You two should be heading home as well, I don’t think you’ll be having any more trainers come in the for the night. I’ll see you boys later.” With that, she called her Growlithe back and left, leaving the two alone.  
  
  
“…” Red looked at Blue with a concerned gazed. “<Were you really that worried?”>  
  
  
“I didn’t know what happened to you, of course I was worried.” Blue huffed, shooting him a glare. “You already disappeared on me once, I wasn’t about to let it   
happen again”  
  
  
Red felt a stab of guilt shoot through him. “<I’m sorry.>” He signed again.  
  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Blue sighed, “Why were you even in there anyway?”  
  
  
“<Some trainers wanted to battle me, so I ran into the closet. The door got stuck when I tried to get back out again, so I couldn’t get out.>”  
  
  
Blue huffed, “You’re an idiot.”  
  
  
“<I know>” Red signed back.  
  
  
“How about next time you just come and fetch me? It would save me and Officer Jenny a whole lot of trouble.” He sighed, walking towards the Gym door. “Come on, let’s go home. You’re making dinner tonight, you owe me.”  
  
  
“<No problem.>” Red replied, catching up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on tumblr! http://blackpaladinallura.tumblr.com/


End file.
